Borrowed Time
by Fallenskii03
Summary: AU Sasuke Uchiha, meets a girl sleeping on his bed. Claiming to be an angel examinee, Sakura persisted to stay with him and finish her last exam on Earth. A troublesome meeting of a human and an unknown being, where one is pure and the other is sinful
1. Chapter 1

**+Borrowed Time+**

by Fallenskii03

Sasuke Uchiha, a successful teenager bound by the past, meets a girl sleeping on his bed. Claiming to be an angel examinee, Sakura persisted to stay with him and finish her last exam on Earth. A troublesome meeting of a human and an unknown being, where one is pure and the other is sinful.

* * *

**Chapter 1: An Angel Appeared on my Bed**

_The zephyr winds hushed past him, giving him the chill of an unusual evening of his life. _

_He had his eyes closed, giving in the inebriation. It was the night when he had taken a step to a new life. An inception to live independently from his relations, the influential family of the Uchiha, a dominant and important body in the world; neither it be a form of running away or a piece of a tragic past, Sasuke Uchiha, the youngest of the Uchiha had a definitive course he decided by himself to live with._

_The wind brushed by his ebony spiked hair. Opening his eyes, he found himself leaning on a car parking at a hotel lot._

_A brown spiked hair person put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "Oi Sasuke, want me to show you how to remove car breaks?" Kiba insisted as Sasuke began walking followed by a rowdy group. _

"_Do that on your own time" Sasuke replied not showing any interest to do anything apart from getting himself back to his condominium._

_Kiba clung on Sasuke's arm and started role playing a fangirl, "Demo, Demo~ Sasuke-kun~ I want want to show you" he pouted trying his best to imitate a fangirl. Kiba turned his head back to the group of boys with them, "Ne~?" he said in a kawaii high-toned girl voice._

"_Shut up! I'm drunk, you're drunk, go home" Sasuke commanded as he stopped for a while to lean on one of the cars in order to get rid of the wobbly picture he's seeing_

"_Oi, Oi" Kiba looked at the car with delight seen on his eyes despite the fact that he's drunk, "Hmm… Look at this car Sasuke, it's so luxurious I want to destroy it" Kiba and the others laughed._

_Sasuke ignored them and continued on his way to his car. He took out his car keys and opened the door of the driver's seat. _

_He stopped and looked at the guys following him, "What are you doing following me here?" _

"_Of course, we'll hitch" Kiba answered immediately, he turned his head to face the group with them, "right?" and simultaneously, the guys with them answered, "Right!" _

_With assurance that he's on a proper condition to drive, Sasuke turned on his engine and gave the group an answer, "Fine"_

"_Yosh!" they went in the car as Sasuke rubbed his eyes to clear his view_

"_Oi, Sasuke, start driving!" Kiba lightly smacked the back of Sasuke's head_

_Sasuke shot him a glare and with that simple gesture, everyone turned silent until Sasuke said, "I will, don't command me" he drove off with his body half conscious of what he is doing._

Sasuke abruptly opened his eyes.

The sounds of the water from the shower, the warm rush of water bathing his body, a peaceful time and an entirely different scenario from what his recurrence showed him, a painful memory he wished had never existed.

He narrowed his eyes, _'It's been a year'_ his leaned forearm against the wall supported his head resting at the back of his palm.

'_Nothing has changed' _

He turned off the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist. He washed his face again in front of the sink, attempting to forget the recollection he had.

Living alone in his deluxe condominium, regarded as one of the most anticipated personalities, an attractive handsome man; at the age of 19, Sasuke Uchiha already has the most easygoing life, a life he lived with the usual fame and inconceivable wealth, indeed, everyday life for him had never changed-

Changed…?

Upon opening the door of his bedroom and seeing his bed, he completely stopped on his track and eyed a living entity enjoying the service his bed is giving. On top of it all, the pink haired girl is soundlessly sleeping in peace.

Sasuke analyzed the appearance of the suspicious idiot who shamelessly intruded his room. A petite figured girl with long straight pink hair wearing a white and pink colored Lolita-like dress with butterfly sequins, leg-length pink and white stripped socks and knee-length white flat boots. But what got his attention the most is the pair of small flipped wings attached in her back

This suspicious idiot cannot be a thief, for thieves are supposed to hide themselves in the shadows no matter what. A fan girl can be an option but most of his fan girls are vicious and shallow unlike this suspicious idiot who freely slept on his bed.

At this point, what does a celebrity do when some suspicious idiot suddenly appears out of nowhere? And in addition, sleeping on his bed without bothering to take off her footwear?

Option A. Get a phone and contact the police of the condominium he's staying in

Option B. Wake up the suspicious idiot and kindly ask the idiot to leave

Option C. Carry the suspicious idiot and drop **it** from the window

Up to this point, in Sasuke's terms: Creature on his Bed = Suspicious Idiot. And before he decided to choose Option C, the suspicious idiot began to stir.

She opened her eyes, revealing bright emerald-colored eyes. She carefully looked at her surroundings as she rubbed her eyes for a better picture of the dimension she's in right now

"A-a-re?"

Sasuke frowned at the girl as he watched her sit up, scratching her head and yawning; this suspicious idiot completely invaded his bed. In the manner the idiot is showing, it seems like she's not even sure of the place she's currently in right now.

Not giving the idiot a chance to realize the situation, "What does a girl in costume doing inside my room?" he glared at the idiot

Without looking up, she continued to rub her eyes as she murmured; "Costume?" she stopped rubbing her eyes and tilted her head to look at the source of the monotonous voice she just heard.

Then, a half naked figure is standing in front of her. She instantly froze and in some time will be completely eroded by every second that passes by. After the bell of realization alarmed inside her head, she thought frantically, _'W-why is there suddenly a half naked man in front of me?! And and!_' she stared at the flaming glare directed right at her, _'Why is he staring at me with such sinister eyes?!' _she shook her head to remove the sudden thinking.

She calmly looked at the man's face as she furrowed her brows, "Is he the next person I'll be looking for?"

Sasuke looked at her questionably. Who is going to take care of who again? Before saying an unpleasant statement, he spoke up, "Who are you?"

She blinked and just gaped at him. After a few seconds, she turned back her head and murmured to herself, "I'm pretty sure humans can't see angels right?" she wrinkled her eyebrows as she rubbed her chin with her thumb and point finger. She nodded, "Humans cannot see us, and that's a fa-"

"Idiot"

"A-are?" she looked back and stared at him "I wonder who he is talking to…Ah!" she beamed and raised her arms with sparkles visible around her, "It's time to work! Yosha~" But before she stepped out from the bed, her hair was pulled back by a strong force, "W-w-what's happening?!"

Before she gets an answer, Sasuke pulled her hair down the bed making her face him. He glared harder as punishment for the ignorance she did to him earlier. He did not let go of his hand grasping her pink locks, "Now, speak up" he said with a tone indicating a warning

She looked at him with slight fear. She had never seen eyes as frightening as his. In order to clear her confusion, she asked, "You…can see me?"

"Who wouldn't?" Sasuke leaned down closer to her face, "Explain yourself, what are you doing inside my room?"

From her position, she can see a full view of Sasuke's toned torso. Even a seraph or a goddess would be captivated by the sight she is seeing up close right now. She closed her eyes tightly, "I-i-i…" she stuttered, "…I-I-I'm Sa-sakura"

"Hn" Sasuke stood straight and started walking back to the bathroom after seeing the sudden discomfort from the idiot intruder. He closed the bathroom door leaving the girl staring at the door he just shut down.

Sakura blinked twice. After the scary actions he did, he'll just leave like **that**? She breathed heavily and replayed what happened the moment she woke up.

She was "greeted" by a half naked man who claimed that he can see her…body and soul. Pulling her pink locks and sending her killing glares proved this claim of his.

She's still sitting on Sasuke's bed, absorbing all that happened and trying to accept that she needs to keep up with him until she gets the answer to her last test. Now, all she needs to do is explain her purpose to that person.

The bathroom door opened and Sasuke came out, this time, wearing casual clothes. He put his hands inside his pockets and walked closer to her. He stopped in front of her, "What do you need?" Coming head-on to his room, saying that she's not supposed to be seen by humans and not attempting to escape, there's something unusual about the girl in front of him.

"E-to" she grinned nervously. How can she explain something that humans don't usually believe in, "A-actually…I'm an examinee to become an angel," she rubbed her temples, "I-I don't know if you'll believe me b-but the reason I suddenly appeared here is because this is my last test to become an angel" she grinned nervously_, 'Now…what? I wonder if he believed me'_

The next thing she felt is a hand grabbing the back of her dress and dragging her near the window. Sasuke lifted her up the ground and attempted to throw her outside the window

"Wa-wa-wait!!" Sakura sat down the floor as Sasuke held her arm. She panted, releasing the tension from the guy's dangerous move, she's certain that she's currently at the top floor of the building she's in, she saw a glimpse of death.

She looked at him with guiltless eyes, "Mou~ I'm telling the truth, I came up above and I'm sent here for this last part of the exam"

"Then, if you are telling the truth…" Sasuke raised her arm higher forcing Sakura to stand up, he looked at her with bored chibi eyes, "then you can fly right?"

Sakura's eye twitched, "Eh?"

Sasuke pointed his finger outside the window, "So if I throw you outside, it won't be a problem since you can fly"

"Wa-wait!"

Too bad, he didn't bother to listen to anything she says at the moment, "Now, let's try that" he lifted her up on his second attempt to throw the suspicious idiot out of the window.

Sakura lightly pushed her little fists on Sasuke's chest "S-stop it, I cannot fly!"

"Hn"

Sakura raised a finger in attempt to explain her small wings at the back, "Y-you know" she stuttered in between, "e-even though I have small wings behind me, I cannot use those to fly"

Sakura released herself from Sasuke and put on a strained smile on her face, "Only real angels can have big wings that can be used to fly" she smiled nervously as she continued, "Examinees like me can only have this small wing"

With a sudden change of mood, Sakura brightened enjoying the discussion, "B-but you know, examinees can take on two forms. One is this soul form and the other is the human form. And when I'm in human form, these wings won't be seen anymore"

Sasuke looked at her with uninterested eyes as Sakura continued, "T-that's why, in order for me to have those amazing wings and become an angel, I have to watch over you and finish the exam"

"The truth is," she continued as she looked at him in wonder, "humans don't see examinees or angels…but you can. T-that's why…now that you can see me, I think it would be a bit troublesome for the both of us" she grinned nervously waiting for a response

When she heard nothing and only received Sasuke's frown, she continued, "T-there are 3 parts for this exam. Each part contains certain topic and I'm now on my last part of the exam…I-I-I have to watch over you and get a meaning for the topic…'Happiness'" she tried to grin to lessen the dangerous aura she's feeling.

Another grabbing and dragging session for Sakura, but this time, God spared her; Sasuke decided to dispose her properly using the main door.

While her body feels the pain for getting dragged down the stairs, she cried in chibi tears, _'What else can I say to make him believe me?'_

Sasuke opened the main door and threw her outside, not showing any interest on her. Sakura sat down the corridor in the building looking up at Sasuke, she pouted a little, "B-but I'm telling the truth"

"Stay away from me", Sasuke turned back as he was about to close the door and said in a serious manner,

"My life has nothing you are looking for"

'_Huh?' _

RING! RING! RING!

Before completely closing the door behind him, Sasuke grabbed the cellphone inside his pocket and flipped it open to answer, "Hel-"

But before he even finished his sentence, a loud deafening girl's voice screeched right on Sasuke's ears, a **direct **attack indeed. Sasuke removed the phone away from his ears to avoid further hearing damages.

"Sasuke-kun!!~ This is Karin! Karin! Do you remember me?!" the girl over the phone named Karin continued, sending fangirl hearts to Sasuke even through phone.

Sasuke didn't reply, denoting either he doesn't remember the girl and he's annoyed or he remembers the girl as the most daring among all his fangirls and he's annoyed.

"A-no" her tone of voice changed seductively, "Later…at tonight's party, I bet you'll not go with anyone else besides me, right? You're waiting for my call, ne?"

That's right, the mighty Sasuke forgot about the party. It's not in his attribute to neither like parties nor acknowledge the importance of it. In his term, party = crowd of people = annoyance. He has to be a different person in order to respond to the people.

For the last few days, he kept on receiving missed calls from unknown numbers, and for today, after 68 missed calls, he managed to receive one call.

Karin continued blabbing as Sasuke tries to remember what his manager told him to do for the party

_Flashback:_

"_An-o, Sasuke-kun" a long violet haired girl with silver eyes named Hyuuga Hinata said, "There will be a party tomorrow night for the anniversary of the company" she showed a small smile_

_Sasuke let out a small sigh, "Another party?"_

_Hinata chuckled nervously. She knows that the next statement she will say will result to a day when she first saw Sasuke's most infuriated expression, "Well…This is a different party…You have to be with a date"_

_Sasuke didn't reply. _

"_The president organized this event and he specially told me to tell you that you have to bring a date"_

_Still no reply_

"…_e-especially that you are this year's model of the year" Hinata stayed soft spoken. Even though he's not replying, she knows that he doesn't like the idea at all, "B-but you know" her pale face started to show pink blushes, "Even I, who's not dating anyone will have to bring a date" she fiddled her fingers as she looks down, "I-I guess it will not be e-asy to ask"_

_End of Flashback_

For nineteen years, he never had an interest in anyone particularly in a girl. On those years, only petty girls are what he can remember, girls who are materialistic. Until now, wherever he goes, only those girls are what he can see.

MEOW! MEOW! MEOW!

He turned his head to the source of the sound and found a kitten in between the half closed main door. He reached for the knob and slightly opened the door finding the pink haired girl crouched and playing with the kitten.

"_B-but you know, examinees can take on two forms. One is this soul form and the other is the human form. And when I'm in human form, these wings won't be seen anymore"_

Sasuke hung up his phone and placed it back to his pocket. A bright idea sure came inside his smart mind.

He walked up to the girl, remembering every detail she mentioned to him earlier and if she's telling the truth about being an angel examinee. He stopped right in front of her as the kitten run away from them.

Sakura looked up and gave him a look of wonder, curious of the sudden presence of the Uchiha in front of her.

"I thought normal beings can't see you?" Sasuke asked clarifying the statement she said of who can see her and who can't

"Ah," she looked at the direction the kitten ran in to then turned to him, "Animals can see more unnatural existence in this world more than humans do, that's why that kitten can see me" she looked at him and formed a small smile

"You can turn into human" Sasuke continued

She kept the small smile and said, "Yes, I can turn into a human"

"Show me"

"Eh?" Sakura wrinkled her eyebrow, "Okay, I'll show you" she closed her eyes and a small light emitted from the wings. The feathers from the small wings scattered and dramatically disappeared, leaving Sakura's back wingless.

Sasuke stared at her in astonishment. The absence of wings at her back would be sufficient to make him believe of her true intentions as of the moment.

Sakura opened her eyes, "There! I'm now an examinee in human form!" she smiled brightly, thinking she just showed a wonderful magic show.

Sasuke smirked as he crouched down to see her in eye level, "You cannot leave unless you get something out from me, is that right?"

Sakura sweated, alarmed by the sudden movement and moreover to the sudden closeness of distance between them, "Y-yes"

"You can stay and live here"

Her eyes lightened up, happy of the sudden confirmation from the Uchiha, "Is that true?!"

"And in exchange of your stay here" he narrowed his eyes deepening his eye contact

Her smile faltered, the person in front of her is obviously not the kind of person who'll give out something for free, "What is it?"

"You will work for me as a servant"

* * *

**Author's Note:** This is my second SasuSaku installment. I hope everyone enjoyed the first chapter! There is a lot of confusion with the grammars, sentences and point of views T.T But allow me to improve more and more *shot*

Submit reviews please! I love them!

I'm always having a hard time forming a title, so if the title bothers you, please spare my life for the sake of continuing this story.

I have another story entitled, "Sweet Harmony", it's my first story ever published. It was way back when I was still in…Grade 6? Please read it and tell me what you think. I would focus more on this story but I can't promise for a specific time of the Chapter 2 update *bombed*

Please review!

Dictionary: 

*Lolita: a fashio subculture in Japan that is primarily influenced by Victorian children's clothing as well as costumes from the Rococo period

*Chibi: a Japanese word meaning "short person" or "small child."

[credits for meaning: Wikipedia]


	2. Chapter 2

**+Borrowed Time+**

by Fallenskii03

Sasuke Uchiha, a successful teenager bound by the past, meets a girl sleeping on his bed. Claiming to be an angel examinee, Sakura persisted to stay with him and finish her last exam on Earth. A troublesome meeting of a human and an unknown being, where one is pure and the other is sinful.

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

_You will work under me as a servant_

Sakura stopped sweeping the floor. Right now, she's busy cleaning the condominium of the human she'll stay with, the man who almost dropped her from the window and the man who insisted her to be a servant.

She would have stayed outside forever if he did not make an offer. And she, who has no other options, agreed to the mysterious job he gave her.

What kind of job as a servant was he referring to?

Sakura looked at his black hair spikes and sighed, _'I wonder if my job is doing the basic house cleaning'_

Without him saying anything after making the offer, she immediately grabbed the broom and started tidying his home. Unexpectedly, he hasn't said a word neither reacted to what she's doing.

She resumed back to sweeping and murmured, "I guess it is okay to continue like this" she smiled but stopped after realizing a very important thing, _'Come to think of it!' _she looked at the guy's black spikes again.

"I haven't asked his name yet"

The moment he got her name was the time she was down on the floor listening and answering his questions. After that, he walked straight back to his unit and didn't say a word anymore.

He's busy watching the television right now, but a little interruption to ask for his name might not sound so bad at all. She gulped, "Um" but her attempt failed when a news flashed on TV caught her attention.

**Sasuke Uchiha! The young model of the year**-

She froze as her grip on the broom loosened and a 'clang' was heard as the broom made its contact with floor. Her eyes can't fool her. The man on the television looks like the person in front of her right now.

She turned her head from the TV to Sasuke and Sasuke to TV "Hey!" she called out, pointing her finger to the TV, "That model Sauceke Uchiha looks exactly like you! Is it a doppelganger?"

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha" he replied plainly, either to shut her useless doppelganger hypothesis or correcting that he is Sasuke not Sauceke. But most likely, it is the second one.

She smiled nervously by his monotonous reply as she bent down to get the broom "I see," she giggled softly, "now I know that you're no ordinary person and that surprised me. I never thought that modeling would be your profession" she said audibly as she straightened and was surprised seeing Sasuke staring at her blankly over his shoulder.

She continued, "I mean there are also other jobs that I thought would be your job. Modeling didn't cross my mind immediately" she resumed sweeping, "As long as one enjoys something he does, then that will be the best job that fits him, right?" she looked at him and winked.

He didn't say anything.

However, the news isn't over yet.

**Sasuke is rumored to be Ino Yamanaka's new boyfrie- **

EH?

Totally surprised, Sakura stared at Sasuke and questions such as "REALLY?" followed by "HOW?" were swarming around her head. Whatever the reason, it's actually a good thing that a man with few words like Sasuke actually has the Juliet of his life.

And with that thought in mind, she thought that her mission would be _easier _than expected.

She smiled sweetly, "So, you have a girlfriend?"

But what he replied clamped down all the hopes she had.

"I don't"

"Then what is the reporter talking about?"

"Stupid rumors"

Sakura's brow twitched, "A-ah"

The time she arrived, met her _master _and did some clean-up, she had been careful. She came empty handed with nothing that would explain to her the likes and dislikes or the mannerisms or the things that would make him give someone the glare.

And so far…she's doing bad…but trying. According to her observations, Sasuke Uchiha is his name, a well-known model and a rumored beau of a certain actress named Ino Yamanaka. He snares most of the time, glares when he senses the need to do so and cuts off her attempted conversations all of the time – a cold, anti-socializing fanatic, stoic man

"Hey"

Sakura turned her head around to see the standing Uchiha looking at her, "Yes?"

"Change to a human now, we'll go out" Sasuke said

"That will be okay but," Sakura looked at her clothes, "I don't have…_normal_ clothes"

Her original clothes are what she can only wear when she's on her real form and also human form. But her normal clothes are equal to costume in a human's thought – too striking and eye-catching to be considered normal

Sasuke took his phone out and flipped it open

Sakura watched him as he dial a number and speak with someone, "This is Sasuke Uchiha, buy girl's clothes enough for one month and have it delivered here within 30 minutes"

CLICK

Sakura blinked, "That's a lot of clothes and you only gave the person 30 minutes to buy" Sakura frowned, "Besides, I don't need a month supply of clothes"

"I think you are forgetting the reason I allowed you to stay here" Sasuke retorted metaphorically giving her a smack in the head to make her remember

"To be a servant" Sakura replied getting a little conscious and sensitive of the situation

"You have to be in human form for a long time" Sasuke started walking away, "I'm kind enough to give clothes for a servant"

A root popped at Sakura's head. Her inner personality telling her to kick the Uchiha's ass and make him remember the reason of her appearance and demand to stay with him, _'Look who's forgetting'_

She'll let that pass for now, since he can see her, she has to be the one in favor of the Uchiha and she has to do everything to keep herself in close proximity to Sasuke.

* * *

Sakura walked in baby steps turning her head to every direction, analyzing the spacious grand place she's in. This is her first night to stay with the Uchiha, a night she never imagined she will experience in the human world. On top of it all, dressing up into a knee length dress and 4-inch heels stilettos is probably the most never-before-experienced moments for Sakura.

"Until when are you planning to crumple my coat, idiot?"

"C-coat?" she looked at her hand currently holding the end back of Sasuke's coat. Upon noticing, she removed her hand, "S-sorry" she grinned nervously, "I unconsciously grabbed the back of your coat"

She looked up and realized Sasuke walking ahead of her, she opened her mouth to ask him to wait but nothing came out, "I guess I have to go through this alone" she carefully stepped forward and grinned in success. She took another step forward with an instant of almost falling but regained her balance. She grinned again, she was about to take another step until

"Hold my coat" Sasuke commanded eyeing her dreadful and slow walking patterns with high heels

"Is that okay?" Sakura smiled brightly as she questioned if there's an iota of truth to what he just said

Sasuke frowned at her, "Hurry it up" he turned his back as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" she holds onto the end of his coat and she's able to walk much faster again. There are instances that she'll almost fall but she has Sasuke's coat to pull and the owner of the coat that will put up with her inept ability to walk.

She stared at her hand holding the coat and realized herself smiling. This guy is cold but there are still sides of him that is going along well with humanity.

Suddenly, the idea of the Ino issue came back to her head. It would be nice if he will have a girlfriend then he'll probably be a bit happy about it but—

It would be nice if Ino or any other girl that would make the Uchiha fall head over heels with will be the person to uncover the mysterious background of the Uchiha. Then she can just peacefully stay in one corner sipping a cup of tea and record important details about him. But she'll not force it to happen; it would be good to see the soft side of the Uchiha with her own efforts.

Soon, she found herself in a crowd of people wearing glamorous dresses. The place is lit with some colors of light and there's the music blasting with party music.

She felt oddness as she noticed many glances at their direction the very moment they entered that room. Could he be this popular or is her hair too bright in the dark? She doesn't know.

"Sasuke-kun!"

They turned their head to the source of the voice and saw a long dark haired girl with silver eyes going to their direction.

"I-I'm glad you came Sasuke-kun, and" she shyly peeked behind the Sasuke, "it's surprising to see that you have a date with you"

"Aa" came the nonchalant reply, "is the dobe here?"

"Ahh, y-yes, I was with him a while ago but he left immediately and insisted to stay where the foods are" she blushed as she entwined her fingers.

"Hinata" he removed Sakura's hand from his coat, "I'll leave this person with you for a while"

"Eh?" Sakura reacted.

Before the silver-eyed girl replied, Sasuke stormed off to another direction leaving them behind. But this might be a good chance to start her real task in the human world.

At the very moment she met Sasuke Uchiha, she completely has no idea of what kind of person he is. It's a start-from-scratch situation, for every exam she'll go to, she'll just find her taken to someplace god knows where and let herself do the detective role of investigating every people she'll get the answer from.

This last test might be quite easy at first after finding only a single person in a condominium with no one else. But things might weigh off, since dealing with the personality of Sasuke Uchiha sounds pretty challenging and difficult at the same time.

Soon, she found herself in a dining area with less music and people, together with Hinata who is shyly smiling at her.

"I'm Sakura" she introduced herself with a bright smile visible on her face.

"I-I'm Hinata" Hinata stuttered as she replied with a soft smile, "E-eto" she played with her fingers, "It's my first time seeing you around, and also the first time I heard of you"

Sakura scratched the back of her head, "About that, I met Sasuke-kun just a while ago"

"That's a little surprising. Sasuke almost usually is not treating people nicely at first meeting"

She might think that but Sakura remembered her dreadful first meeting. She cannot say if that's treating a stranger in a nice way. It would be better if she asks more question if there really is a pattern existing on his behavior. "Is he really like that? I mean, he's not accustomed to being nice to people?"

"I-I can think of his cold treatment as his personality," she smiled nervously, "he's not very social with people"

"He barely shows any emotions and he's not saying anything about himself," Hinata continued, "That's why I'm surprised because he went with a party with someone. I thought that you might be someone who can put up with him nicely"

"But doesn't Sasuke have someone he likes?" Okay, she's really pushing it. She tends to finish her course in a relatively fast and stress-free way.

"Given the amount of fan girls he has, he never had interest in any of them"

"Is that so?" That statement stopped Sakura from pushing further "I thought that he might as well have one since there are rumors spreading around"

"That would be nice, but it's hard to imagine" Hinata lowered her head "Sometimes, I also wonder if there's something troubling him, but I usually have no courage to ask him"

"It might be hard for a manager like you"

"A-ah, I-I guess so.

At least she's known something knew today, that it's not only her thinking of the same thought regarding Sasuke but also the people who he have been working with…with Hinata at least.

Knowing the fact that Hinata had gone home, she knows that the party's close to ending. With her feet bleeding in pain caused by the killer stilettos she's wearing, she forced herself to walk and look for Sasuke.

"What do you want?" Sasuke snarled. Sakura found the source of the voice leading to the balcony

"I haven't seen you inside, do you want to drink?" a blonde hair girl was beside him – Ino Yamanaka, the pretty actress flashed on the television and the rumored girlfriend of Sasuke. As soon as Sakura identified Ino, she didn't leave her place and continued listening to their conversation.

"No"

"So, how are you today?"

"I'm fine"

Sakura twitched in annoyance. It simply won't lead somewhere interesting.

"I heard you brought a girl with you today"

"Aa"

"Hmm, where is she then?"

"Inside"

She frowned and decided to completely give up the splendid idea of a girlfriend. Sakura glanced over them and noticed Sasuke's eyes under the bright moon light.

It's unmistakably cold.

_My life has nothing you are looking for._

She thought about that statement he said. It's impossible for a human to not have bits of happiness. Yet, this person cannot be defined as a person who's experiencing happiness in life. His eyes show much more than how he talks to people. In whatever way the situation will go, she'll at least be happy to be there for him in case she'll be needed.

"Let's go"

"Um, Sasuke-kun"

"…"

"You can tell me anything if there's something that troubles you"

"…I'll keep that in mind"

Sasuke is already out from Sakura's sight. Her shoe struggle is keeping her from catching up to him and allowing her to walk straight. Now that she's in human body, everything human is evident when she's in this form. She'll get hungry, get hurt, and get tired.

Keeping a hand on the wall to support her walk, she didn't notice a certain red-haired girl approaching her from behind.

"Are you the girl with Sasuke-kun today?" she asked in a reprimanding voice.

All of a sudden, a group of girls surrounded her with looks she cannot explain.

"I-i am" Sakura replied, unsure if answering them is the right thing to do when there's something wrong with the aura at the moment.

The girls began to smile with an evil intention as the red haired girl said "I'm Karin"

At the mention of her name, Sakura's arms were held by girls on both sides.

"We have some business with you"

* * *

**A/N: **I'm restoring this story. I will try to finish it with all I've got and expect that this story (and my other story) will not be updated after one or two years but just weeks *avoids flying daggers*

I cannot grasp the exact detail of this story because this story was done by my 15-year old self and after two years, my views have changed so I'm still trying to get back the idea of everything. The idea is still there but I have to regain back what I thought of this story two years ago.

That's all. There are a lot of grammar problems so I apologize.

Please review so I'll know what you think =D


End file.
